


You Can't Fall Asleep When You're Counting Stars

by WyldstileTH



Series: Song Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Insomnia, M/M, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Meta Knight reflects on himself as he watches the stars.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Series: Song Inspired Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753
Kudos: 32





	You Can't Fall Asleep When You're Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I wrote for the Kirby Amino I have, but thought it would be nice to put here too.

The stars were brilliant, they were bright. Anything would have the light of a million stars when compared to him, and he knew it.

Meta Knight pulled his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his cape a little tighter around himself at a sudden, chilly breeze. He took off his mask and looked at the only thing his eyes could see, darkness. He sat it down next to him and continued to stare at the dark void beyond his eyes.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours before he heard footsteps from behind him. He heard a large thump beside him.

The person spoke after a while, “So, what’re you lookin’ at exactly?”

Meta Knight sighed and continued to stare straight ahead.

“Er... I see?”

Meta Knight turned to where it sounded like Dedede was, “No. You don’t.”

There was silence again, broken only by the wind’s soft whispers, the tree’s light song, and the quiet hum of the grass. A chilly breeze flew through the night once more and Meta Knight pulled his cape a little tighter as he began shivering a little more pronouncedly.

“Are ya cold?” Dedede asked him.

“N-no.” Meta Knight tried to stop his small shivers, but to no avail.

“C’mere.” Dedede wrapped his thick robe around Meta Knight, causing Meta Knight to get flustered at being so close to the other and to be breathing the same air, “This better?”

It was. Meta Knight relaxed in Dedede’s grip and let himself fall into his side. He began to feel the toll from his many recent sleepless nights.

Dedede shifted next to him, “Tired, Mety?”

“Mhm... no...” Meta Knight’s silver eyes were dimmed, indicating that he was, indeed, tired and beginning to fall asleep. Dedede watched as Meta Knight tried to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep, it was absolutely adorable.

“So, what were you lookin’ at earlier?”

“Jus the stars…” Meta Knight slurred with exhaustion, “Then nothin’.”

“Do you wan’ me to take you to the castle?”

“No…”

Dedede sighed, “Alright, then.”

Dedede looked up at the stars then into Meta Knight’s eyes. It was astonishing how much his eyes looked like stars in the dark, even in their dimmed state. He looked back up at the beautiful, sparkling lights that decorated the sky. He noticed a couple flickered and that not all of then were as bright, but some out shown the rest and seemed to take over the sky.

Dedede felt more pressure against his side and looked down to see that Meta Knight had fallen asleep against him. Dedede picked up the small, blue-haired man and began to make his way to the castle. Dedede laid Meta Knight down in his bed and pet his head. It was better inside because it’s just not possible to fall asleep when you’re too busy counting stars.

Dedede laid down in the bed next to Meta Knight, and if there was one thing that Dedede knew it’s that Meta Knight was going to be p**sed when he found out that Dedede forgot his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> "You can't fall asleep when you're counting stars, get it together.  
> Your mind can't sleep when you let it starve."
> 
> -Oblivion (feat. Micah Martin) by Dirty Palm
> 
> I will probably use this song as inspiration again because I really love that second line too.


End file.
